From loneliness to happiness
by ItachiandKagome
Summary: We all know that Naruto was in his whole childhood along but what if somebody helped him? Helping him through his life and teach him a lot of things? So instand of the dead-last, will he become the top-student in the academy? Will he find love and what about the other person? Will the other person also find love and finally grow happy or stay along for the rest of his/hers life?
1. Chapter 1: Where it all starts

Chapter 1: Where it al starts

* * *

In the village of Konohagakure no sato or Hidden village of the leaves was it peaceful like always. The sun is shining on the 4 heads of the Hokages, who are carved in the Hokage Monument. The wind is softly blowing through the streets of Konoha and everyone is smiling.

Well, almost everone. A boy no older then 5 years wasn't smiling. He was crying and running away from 30 or more villagers.  
''Keep still you monster! You deserve it! You killed my wife and my son!'' A villager who was running behind the little crying boy shouted.  
''Yes he is right!'' An other villager shouted. ''You need to die! You don't deserve to live!''  
''Correct! We should have killed you when you where just an baby! My husband and my brother also died because of you! Die, you monster!''  
The crying boy ran harden and harder and bumped against someone. The boy fell on the ground.  
''Are you alright Naruto?''  
The boy, who is now know as Naruto, looked up and saw a ANBU man with silver/grey hair, a dog mask on and wearing a standard ANBU outfit. Naruto smiled a little, said quietly what sounded nothing more then a whisper  
''inu-san''  
and thought  
_'inu-san is here to save me again, like always. Thank you Kami-sama! Inu-san has never been mean to me like the villagers and the Shinobi's. The villagers and Shinobi's always hurt me, except oji-san, he is always kind to me and of course Teuchi and his daughter Ayame of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand are nice to me.'__  
_The ANBU who is now called inu-san nodded his head, picked up the crying Naruto and said  
''come on, let's go to the Hokage Naruto.''  
Naruto nodded and fell asleep in inu-san's arms. Meanwhile, inu-san was thinking about his own thoughts.  
_'Why, why are the villagers doing this to Naruto? He was supposed to be looked at and called as a hero, not a monster or anything like that. The villagers are misunderstanding everything.'__  
_Inu-san sighed and looked at the sky that slowly turned to dawn.  
_'What would you do, Yondaime. When you hear what they are all doing to Uzumaki Naruto?'__  
_Inu-san walked through the hallways of the Hokage Residence and and walked to the reception to check in. The receptionist looked up, smiled at inu-san but when she saw what inu-san carried, she immediately glared at Naruto and said  
''What is that thing doing here?''  
Inu-san said calmly but if you listen closely and good then you hear a bit anger in it  
''he isn't a thing but a person and I need to speak with the Hokage.''  
But at the same time thinking angry  
_'if I didn't had Naruto in my hands, I think I killed her, without a second though, with my Chidori!'__  
_The receptionist opened her mouth but before a sound was made, somebody else said with a calm but powerful voice  
''it's fine, you can enter inu-san.''  
Naruto chose that time to woke up. When inu-san turned around to see an old man with grey hair, wearing a white with red robes along with a red with white hat. On the hat stood in it black the Kanji for 'fire' on it. Naruto smiled bright, jumped out of Inu-san arms and hugged the old Hokage. The Hokage named Hiruzen smiled sadly at the boy and said with concern  
''what happened Naruto? Are you alright?''  
Naruto nodded slowly. The three walked to the Hokages office and sat down.  
Naruto sighed and said sadly  
''I am fine oji-san. I-I was running away from 50 or so ANBU along with 40 Jünin and 35 Chünin dattebayo. I escaped like always but I suddenly grow hungry, so I decided to stop hiding so that I should eat dattebayo. But the villagers found me and where hurting me, so I ran away again and bumped into inu-san (Naruto smiled) and he saved me.''

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the planet in Hanagakure no sato or the Hidder village of the flowers.  
The village of Hana is a beautiful Shinobi village. Different kind of flowers are everywhere and all in different colors of course. The weirdest thing is, even all the building are painted in different kind of colors.

A large battle took place in Hana and the village won, so everyone is happy and cheering. All but one girl. The girl who is 8 years old was the reason. The reason why the village was in danger. You see, the girl, who is named Yukimura Yuki got 3 Kekkei Genkai's. The enemies wanted that power and attacked the village. Yuki helped Hana to attack the enemies and maked an end to the fight. Yuki fell guilty but the villagers and even the Hanakage said that is wasn't her fault. But a lot of things happened to her in the past, so she doesn't belief the villagers, the Hanakage or anyone else. That's why she decided to run away, so that nobody has to get hurt or even herself. She ran harder and harder but she is exhausted, tired and had a little bit of Chakra left. She fell out of the tree and hitted the ground hard with her head.  
''Ow. That hurted.''  
Yuki stood up and started walking. After walking for a few hours she came across a road and decided to follow it. A few Shinobi appeared and atttacked her.  
_'What should I do? I almost got no Chakra left and I am tired!'_  
Yuki sighed in frustration and attacked back with a kunai in each hand. A few second later lied all the Shinobi on the ground unconscious but Yuki self was also wounded. Yuki walked again and in the distance was she a big gate with a leaf symbol on it.  
_'Konoha? How did I end up here?'_  
Yuki walked further and saw 2 persons. A man with brown hair and black eyes, well one black eye, the other eye was hidden behind the brown hair. He wore he's forehead protector like a bandanna and a standard Jünin outfit of Konoha. While the other man has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He also wore a standard Jünin outfit of Konoha and a forehead protector but in a normal way. He also has a strip of bandage running acrossthe bridge of his nose. Yuki started to feel dizzy and her sight turned blurry.  
''Miss! Are you alright!?'' Said the one with brown hair.  
Yuki looked up and saw that the two man were running towards her.  
_'No! They need to stay away!''_  
Yuki fainted and collapsed to the cold ground.

Yuki woke up in a white room, literally.  
_'Oh, for the love of- I'm in a hospital. Great, I need to get away from here.'__  
_She sat up and saw that her wounds were in bandage. Yuki blinked and the door of the room opened. She looked up and saw the Hokage before her. Yuki blinked again. The Hokage smiled gently at the little girl. The girl before him has long, wavy black hair with white locks in it and really light blue eyes, they almost looked white. Hiruzen blinked and thought while smiling inside his head  
_'She looks like a Hyüga with those eyes of her.'_  
He smiled again and said  
''looks like your awake. How do you feel?''  
Yuki nodded her head and said quietly  
''I'm fine, no need to worry lord Hokage.''  
The Hokage nodded and picked up a forehead protector. The forehead protector is white with a metal plate and a symbol of a flower on it.  
''It looks like your from Hanagakure. Hana and Konoha are for a long time allies with each other, so I won't ask any personal questions, that you don't want to answer. However, I would like to know what you are doing here and how you did get wounded like that.''  
''Well, to be honest I ran away from home and the village. The village was under attack because of me. So I ran away but underway appeared a few Shinobi's. But my Chakra was almost gone so I attacked them with kunai's. They ended up unconscious and I wounded.''  
The Hokage nodded and Yuki fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

* * *

The next day, Yuki woke up in the hospital, again.  
_'I wonder when I can leave? I can't bring this villages also in danger.'_  
She sighed and stood up. Which wasn't a very smart idee. Her knees collapsed. Yuki fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and grumpled a soft swear word. She stood up and grapped the bed next to her. She walked towards the door while leaning on the wall. The door opened and a boy of 5 years old came inside. The boy has short, spiky, blond hair and bright, blue eyes. But his eyes, they looked scared, hurt and lonely. Yuki smiled gently at the little boy and said softly  
''what's wrong little one. Are you lost or are you hurt. Oh, my name is Yukimura Yuki and I'm 8 years old. What is your name little one?''  
The little boy looked shocked, said while sounding scared  
''are you not going to hurt me like the rest of the village.''  
And thought confused  
_'why is she so kind against me and why doesn't she look angry or hateful at me?'_  
Yuki's eyes widened at what he said and thought confused  
_'What in the 7 layers of hell are they doing to this kid?'_  
She smiled at the boy in front of her and said calmly  
''why should I hurt you, your just an innocent little boy.''  
_'Maybe I can trust this girl.''_  
The boy smiled a real smile and said loudly  
''Nevermind. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 5 years old dattebayo. To be honest ji-san is current here. I got lost and I ended up here.''  
Yuki giggled and thought  
_'for some reason I think I know who that ji-san is. A Uzumaki, how weird and dattebayo, must be from his parents. It's obvious who his parents are. Poor Naruto, he must be lonely.'__  
_''It's fine, no harm done. It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun. And please don't shout Naruto-kun, it's improper.''  
Naruto blushed while scratching his head, smiled and said  
''you to Yuki-chan. And I try but only to you.''  
Yuki smiled, sat down on the hospital bed again, patted next to her and said  
''want to sit down Naruto-kun? I hate hospitals and it is otherwise so lonely.''  
while thinking  
_'how weird. I feel calm when I'm around him and I think he need a friend. Maybe he will even like my summoners, he can at last hug them.'__  
_Naruto smiled, nodded, climbed in the bed and sat down next to Yuki.  
''Do you know what summoners are Naruto-kun.''  
Naruto nodded.  
Yuki bite in her thump, make a few hand seals and said while slamming her hand on bed  
''Kuchiyose no Jutsu.''  
A summoning circle appeared under Yuki's hand. Smoke appeared and yuki put her hand away. The smoke cleared and in the place of the summoning circle stood a small white bunny. Naruto smiled and said  
''what a cute bunny dattebayo. But why a bunny?''  
Yuki smiled softly at the young boy next to her and said  
''he is indeed cute and if you fight against an enemy, then they will think it's a innocent bunny like this one. However I got bunnies (and other summoners) of all kind. Strong and big. Innocent and small. Loud and quiet. Slow and quick and so on. Don't worry, Shiro is a innocent bunny and won't do anything. Go ahead and pet him. That's why I summoned him in the first place and he doesn't mind.''  
Naruto nodded, picked up Shiro and hugged him tightly in he's chest. Naruto smiled, said  
''he is so soft.''  
and thought sadly  
_'But after this, will she leave me? Hate me or hurt me? I don't want that! She's so kind and nice but lonely, sad and hurt at the same time, like me. Besides we can use each other company. She acts like a big sister to me and I'm like a little brother to her. I don't want her to leave.'__  
_Yuki smiled at the kid and said  
''say Naruto-kun? Can you go get the Hokage. I need to say a few things to him and don't worry, you can stay if you want if the hokage and i speak with each other but that's if you want to of course. Oké Naruto-kun?''  
Naruto nodded, put Shiro down and walked away. But before he walked outside the room Yuki called he's name. Naruto turned around. Yuki smiled and said  
''go ahead, take Shiro with you. He can't talk but if you ask a yes or no question, then he will nod or shake his head. And if somebody is going to attack you, then he will protect you.''  
Naruto's eyes widened. He nodded, picked up Shiro again and walked out the room.

A few minutes later came he back inside with the Hokage. The Hokage smiled and asked  
''what is it Yukimura-sama?''  
Naruto's eyes widened and said  
''sama?''  
Hiruzen nodded and said to Naruto  
''yes. Yukimura is a noble clan, who stands even above a Daimyo and Yuki here is the heir of that clan.''  
Naruto nodded and climbed on the hospital bed again while huggen the poor Shiro to the death.  
The Hokage and Yuki sweat-dropped and Yuki asked  
''when can I get out of the hospital?''  
The Hokage raised a brow and said  
''after your wound are healed, my lady.''  
Yuki nodded and said to the Hokage  
''do you mind if Naruto is going to visit me from time to time? We have a kind of bond together.''  
_'and I don't want him to be alone.'_  
The Hokage looked shocked as was Naruto. Naruto stopped huggen the almost death Shiro and started sneezing the life out Yuki, hugging her like she was a lifeline and looked up with the cutest puppy eyes ever. The hokage smiled at the two and said  
''why not. You two look like siblings.''  
_'I think that Naruto is going to be in good hands.'_  
Naruto and Yuki looked at each other with big smiles on there faces.


	3. Chapter 3: Out the hospital and moving

Chapter 3: Out the hospital and moving

* * *

A week has passed and the relationship between Naruto and Yuki grew each day. Yuki became an over protective big sister to Naruto. Naruto did indeed visit Yuki in the hospital, each day and stayed for hours with her. But each time that the nurse with food came inside, she immediately glared at Naruto. However, before she could say anything, Yuki said always coldly this to the nurse  
''put the food on the table and leave the room.''  
And each time the nurse put the food on the table and runned out the room. There was a day that Naruto told her everything. That the villagers hate him, glared at him, hurt him and a lot of other things, and that straight from birth. He even told her that he was almost raped but the Hokage showed up before anything could happen. But after the story asked Naruto a question that stunned Yuki.  
''Why do you think the villagers hate me?''  
Yuki's eyes widened at that and said sadly  
''I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I cannot say that. However, I am going to say that after I'm out the hospital and asked the Hokage somethings. But you're coming along.''  
Naruto just nodded.

By the end of the week, the Hokage came back. He smiled at the two and said  
''Yukimura-sama, you may leave the hospital. So what did you want to discuss with me?''  
Yuki smiled and said  
''finally. Do you mind if Naruto is going to live with me?''  
The Hokage was shocked. Naruto cried out of happiness, hugged Yuki like she was a lifeline (which she in this case is) and said  
''thank you, thank you Yuki-nee. You don't know how happy I am dattebayo.''  
Yuki smiled and thought  
_'I do know Naruto, I do know.'_  
The Hokage recovered and said while smiling  
''it's fine by me. Anything else my lady?''  
Yuki nodded and said serious  
''once Naruto is at my home, then I'm going to say the truth to him and who he is and who his parents are. He has the right to know about everything and once that done is, am I going to train him. He wants to be a Shinobi. So he is going to the academy and I will teach him how to defend himself along with some manners. And if the council doesn't agree, then they will have to go though me first.''  
The Hokage sighed, mumbled something that sounded suspicious like  
''I am growing to old for this,''  
and said in defeat  
''your right. Go ahead. Naruto likes you a lot and I can see that you care a lot about the boy.''  
The Hokage walked away and Yuki said  
''Naruto-kun can you go pick up the white plastic bag under this bed.''  
Naruto looked confused but nodded and did as told.  
''Now turn around.''  
Naruto turned around and heard a few strange noises.  
''I'm done, go ahead and turn around.''  
Naruto turned around and saw that Yuki wore her Shinobi clothes. A white, short kimono with pink and red Sakure leaves on it. The sleeves of the kimono came to the wrist and the underside of the kimono came above her knees. The obi was the same pink as the sakura leaves on the kimono self and made in a butterfly behind her. She wore white socks and white Shinobi sandals. Her weapon pouch, which is also white, on her right leg and a white head protector with a flower on it around her head. Naruto grapped his jaw of the floor and said  
''you look stunned in those clothes Yuki-nee.''  
Yuki blushed a little, thought  
_'Yuki-nee ka. I like the sound of that,'_  
and said  
''thank you Naruto-kun. Now we are going to the village and buy you some new clothes and weapons of course. Don't worry, I will protect you underway. And after that we are going to your old home, to see what you want to keep, you may take a lot of things with you. I will make some clones to help us with the moving.''  
Naruto nodded happily and looked at his own clothes. Himself wore short, black pants (trousers) and a white t-shirt with a red eddy (swirl) on it. Yuki smiled and thought while sweat-dropping  
_'he wears it but doesn't know about it. I think I got a lot to talk about.'_  
Naruto looked up and said  
''your right, but I got question.''  
After he said that, he started looked horrified and slapped his hand over his mouth.  
''What's wrong Naruto-kun?''  
Naruto looked at the ground and said  
''it's nothing Yuki-nee, never mind.''  
Yuki thought sadly  
_'I think that when he was younger he asked a question to a villager and got hurt in the progress. But if he never asked a question, then how did he ever had help? Mabye the Hokage helped him?'__  
_Yuki smiled gently like a big sister would do and said  
''It's fine Naruto-kun. Go ahead and ask. You can always ask me anything and I wil answer them, if I know the answer myself of course.''  
Naruto looked up with a surprised face, said  
''do you mind if I choose the clothes myself,'  
and ended with closing his eyes. Yuki sighed and said while smiling  
''Of course i don't mind Naruto-kun. Why should I?''  
Naruto opened his eyes, saw that Yuki was smiling and walking towards him. He tensed and closed his eyes again while waiting for the blow. But the blow never came, instant felt he two warm arms around him. He opened his eyes again and saw that his Yuki-nee was hugging him.  
''Your like a little brother to me, Naruto-kun. I wil never ever hurt you. Not now, not in the future and not after my death. Instant I will protect you, love you and help you, all at the same time. (Tears gathered in Naruto's eyes and he cried softly in his sister's chest.) I will protect, love and help you now, in the future and far beyond that. (More and more tears gathered in Naruto's eyes.) It's fine, go ahead and cry. There is nothing wrong with crying.''  
Naruto cried and cried. For all the sadness and loneliness he has been though and he cried from happiness. That finally somebody helps him, loves him and protects him. Naruto stopped crying when he felt something wet fell on his head. He looked up and saw that Yuki-nee also had tears in her eyes.  
''The only thing I ask in return in is, will you love me back?''  
Naruto nodded.  
''Thank you, may I call you Otouto, Naruto-kun.''  
Naruto nodded again and started cying again, along with Yuki.  
Thanks to all that crying, they both fell asleep on the hospital bed.

The next day Yuki woke up with Naruto safety in her arms nestled and a blanket on top of them, Yuki thought with a smile  
_'otouto is so cute when he's sleeping. But the blanket, who? I didn't do it, maybe the Hokage did it? I still feel his Chakra in the room. How weird. First I wanted to get out of here and now I want to stay and be with Naruto. Mh, he has the power to change people. I promise Otouto. I will protect, love and help you till the very end.'__  
_Naruto stirred and woke up. He looked at Yuki and said while wiping in his eyes  
''good morning nee-chan.''  
_'That sounded so cute!'_  
Yuki smiled and said  
''good morning to you to otouto. Should wo go to the village and buy you some clothes and weapons?''  
Naruto nodded happily and both jumped out the bed. 5 minutes later where they ready and walked out the room. The nurses and doctors immediately glared at Naruto and Naruto self walked closer to Yuki. Yuki put Naruto's hand in her own and whispered  
''don't worry, I will protect you otouto, remember that.''  
Yuki and Naruto walked hand in hand and existed the hospital. They walked in a big shop and of course the shopkeeper glared at Naruto. Yuki sighed in anger and said calmly to Naruto with a smile  
''otouto, can you excuse me for a minute?''  
Naruto nodded insecure.  
Yuki walked towards the shopkeeper and said politic with a forced smile  
''excuse me sir. But can I talk to you?''  
The man nodded and both walked to the back. A few minutes later came Yuki back with a smile on her face. Naruto looked confused and said  
''what did you do nee-chan? And may we really buy here some clothes?''  
Yuki smiled and said  
''yes, we may really buy here some clothes otouto. And about that man, well. To be honest I locked him up in a white crystal cage, after talking to him of course.''  
''A crystal cage?''  
Yuki nodded.  
''That is my Kekkei Genkai, I will tell you everything about it, when I'm going to train you in becoming a Shinobi.''  
Naruto nodded and started looking for clothes. Meanwhile Yuki was looking at the other people in the shop, so that they wouldn't dare hurting her little brother. But a person approached Naruto and said almost shouted  
''what the hell are you doing here dem- monster!''  
Naruto backed away and Yuki walked towards Naruto and the man who said the wrong thing towards her little brother. Yuki poked the man and said politic  
''will you please stop talking like that to my otouto. Otherwise I will use a trick that involves you, a rat and a hamer.''  
The man looked horrified and ran away.  
''Nee-chan, what were you planing?''  
Yuki smiled innocent, said  
''oh, don't worry otouto. It's nothing harmful.''  
and thought  
_'at last, for the rat.'_

A few minutes later the two came outside with a few bags full of clothes. Naruto did choose:  
- 3 black pants and 3 oranje pants. A long one. A short, tight one. A short one. The other 3 are the same but in a orange color.  
- 4 black t-shirts and 4 orange t-shirts. 1 long sleeved, black t-shirt with a red eddy on the back. An other long sleeved, black t-shirt with again a red eddy on the back. A short sleeved, tight, black V with again a red eddy on the back. An other short sleeved, black t-shirt with again a red eddy on the back. The other 4 t-shirt are the same but in a orange color.  
- 2 black haori's and 2 orange haori's. A long sleeved, black haori with again a red eddy on the back A short sleeved, black haori with again a red eddy on the back. The other two are the same but in a ornge color.  
- 4 orange socks. 2 long ones and 2 short ones.  
- And lastly 2 black Shinobi sandals.  
Naruto and Yuki walked to Naruto's old apartment with all the clothes. Naruto had a big smile on his face but said in confusion  
''why did we buy so many clothes nee-chan?''  
''So you got clothes for the summer and as well for the winter. And with this many, can you each week choose a different kind of set. One week you choose a orange t-shirt and black pants. While the other week you choose a black t-shirt, black pants with a orange haori. But that is up to you, you can choose that completly yourself.''  
Naruto nodded and stopped before a door. Yuki opened the door and Naruto walked in with Yuki behind him. Yuki looked around and saw... a war zone?  
''Otouto, did a bomb explode here or was there a hurrican?''  
Naruto laughed, clutched his stomach (probably a stomach ache) and said  
''that's a good one nee-chan. To be honest I never clean up.''  
Yuki raised a brow and thought  
_'that is going to change when he's going to live with me.'_  
Yuki crossed her hands in a rare hand seal and said  
''Kage Bunshin no Justu.''  
Suddenly 20 clones appeared out of the blue. Yuki smiled and said  
''alright, 5 people are going to put everything unimportant away. 5 other people are going to clean up this place. While 5 other people are going to help my otouto and the others are coming with me. Oké?''  
The clones disappeared along with Naruto and Yuki along with the 5 clones walked towards the weapon shop.

Yuki was finished a few minutes later. She had an orange and a black weapon pouch. Each pouch had 100 kunai's and 100 shuriken in it. She came in the apartment and saw that everything was clean. Yuki walked to Naruto's bedroom and saw that Naruto in his bed lied, completely sleeping. She smiled softly, put the blankets over him and closed the door quietly behind her. She turned around and saw the 20 shadow clones. Yuki dismissed them all and revived there memories. She created 5 normal clones and picked up the stuff that Naruto picked out. The clones brought the stuff to Yuki's manor and Yuki self sat at the end of Naruto's bed while petting his head. Naruto stirred awake because of a warm on his head. He opened his eyes and saw Yuki before him.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

_Previously: He opened his eyes and saw Yuki before him._

And now

* * *

Chapter 4: The truth

* * *

He yawned and said embarressed  
''sorry nee-chan.''  
''There is nothing to apologise for otouto.''  
He nodded and both jumped out of bed. Both left Naruto's apartment and walked towards the richest part of Konoha. They walked past the Hyüga district and of course some were glaring but the other's looked...confused?  
_'I think that's because otouto is walking through the richest part of the village.'__  
_Yuki smiled and patted Naruto's head. They stopped before a really big building. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of their socks and his jaw almost hit the ground. The building before them was white and 4 mansions big with a flower above the front door. The garden is also big with two big Sakura trees in it. Yuki smiled at Naruto's reaction and said  
''you can go ahead and explore the house. You can at the same time choose a room for youself otouto.''  
Naruto nodded and walked through the doors to explore the house. Meanwhile Yuki made again a shadow clone and sent the clone to the Hokage while the real Yuki stayed by Naruto. Yuki entered the house and looked around. The house is like the outside, white. The design of the house is Japanese with a lot of flower in and out the house. She walked towards Naruto who stopped before a open door. Naruto looked at his sister and asked  
''may I get this room?''  
''Of course you may otouto. But why this room, if I may ask?''  
Naruto smiled bright and said  
''because this room is next to yours nee-chan. So that I...''  
Naruto looked embarrassed about something and stopped talking. Yuki smiled and said  
''I think I understand otouto. So that you can enter my room, every time, when your scared, hurt or lonely, am I right otouto? '  
Naruto nodded and hugged his nee-chan while Yuki just smiled. The two siblings walked to the dining room and both sat down a couch. Yuki picked a tissue bow out of nowhere and putted it next to Naruto. Naruto looked at her with confusion in his eyes but said nothing. Yuki smiled and said  
''is there anything you would like to say to me otouto, before I start with the story?''  
Naruto nodded and said happily  
''I know what I want to be later. A Hokage dattebayo!''  
''Why a Hokage? You know that this village hate you and tried to kill you many times, right?''  
''I know that! But I want to protect the people who are dear and nice to me,'' said Naruto while a image of the Yondaime Hokage appeared behind him. Yuki smiled at the kid, took a breath and murmured softly to herself  
''where to start?''  
Yuki took an other deep breath and said  
''Naruto, everything that I will say will be completely true. Please ask questions after the story and please, remember one important thing otouto. No matter what I will say. I will never leave you or hurt you. I will always love you alright, keep that in your mind, oké?''  
Naruto nodded and Yuki continues  
''your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina. A beautiful young woman with long, straight, red hair and green, blue eyes. She was the heir of the throne of Uzushiogakure no sato or Hidden village of whirling tides in the Land of Whirlpools and heir and last survivor of the Uzumaki Clan. She was also named the Red Hot-Blooded Hanabero because of her red hair and personality.  
Your father's name was Namikaze Minato. A handsome young man with short, spiky, blond hair and bright, blue eyes. He was the hair and last survivor of the Namikaze Clan. He was also named Konoha's Yellow Flash because of his speed and his appearance. He created the Hiraishin no Jutsu, a Jutsu which I'm going to teach to you. He also creaded a few other Jutsu's, which I'm also going to teach to you. He later became the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.''  
Naruto looked happy and said  
''my idol and the hero of Konoha is my father dattebayo! And the way you spoke about my mother...I think she was the most beautiful mother in the whole universe dattebayo!''  
Yuki nodded and continued  
''your real name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, heir and last survivor of the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan. You got your father's appearance but you mother's personality. That is also why you always say (da)ttebayo. Because your mother always said ttebane. The reason why you are named Uzumaki instant of Namikaze is because of the enemies of your father. If they did knew that you were his son then they would have killed you.''  
Yuki took a few deep breaths, thought  
_'and now the hardest part,'__  
_and said  
''before I'm going to say the reason why the village hates you, wanted I to ask you 2 questions otouto.''  
Naruto nodded and asked  
''what are they?''  
She sighed and asked  
''if you seal a kunai in a storage scroll, is the scroll then the kunai?''  
''No, but that was a ridiculous question.''  
''True. Then if you seal a demon inside a little child, is the child the demon?''  
''...No, but where is this going?''  
Yuki sighed and said  
''otouto, your also the Jinchüriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyübi.''  
Naruto was beyond shocked and said while still in shock  
''so that's why you asked those questions. (Yuki nodded.) So that I know, that you think, that I'm a child and not the demon.''  
Yuki nodded again and said  
''that is why the villagers hate you. They think that you are the demon itself, but that is incorrect. You are only it's prison, it's host. The villagers are completely misunderstanding anything. You are a Jinchüriki, that's a person with a demon sealed inside of him/herself.''  
Naruto nodded, looked confused for a second and said  
''but I thought that the Yon- I mean my father killed the demon? How is it inside of me then?''  
Yuki sighed and said  
''I think it's time to tell you the truth of what happened on October the 10th.''

''Namikaze-sama and Uzumaki-sama where already in love in the childhood and after a few years did they marry each other in secret. Only the Hokage and a few other people where there. If the enemies did find out about the marriage then Uzumaki-sama's life was in danger because, back then, she was the Jinchüriki of the Kyübi and not only because of the Kyübi. Namikaze-sama had as Hokage a lot of enemies. Namikaze-sama didn't want to put Uzumaki-sama in danger of course and both married in secret. Even the village didn't knew about the marriage, only the Sandaime, Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. They where planning on letting the village know about the marriage when you where born. However if a female Jinchüriki is pregnant then the seal will grow weaker and the demon can then escape. So even the birth was in secret.  
It was 10 October and you were born just outside the village however, a enemy showed up and you where in his hands. Namikaze-sama saved you but Uzumaki-sama was kidnapped in return. The Kyübi escaped and attacked the village. Namikaze-sama knew that he couldn't kill the demon and knew that the only way was to seal him inside a baby. A baby doesn't have a Chakra System yet. Namikaze-sama also knew that he shouldn't use a other baby when he got he's own. Both of the parents didn't like the idee of course, however both knew that you could handel all that power. The Kyübi saw what your parents where trying to do and almost killed you, but just before he could touch you, jumped both your parents between the Kyübi's claw and you otouto. Uzumaki-sama was already in pain from the child birth and with a wound like that, died she. Namikaze-same used a powerful Füinjutsu and Kinjutsu, sealed the Kyübi inside you and also died. Before you are going to ask, Füinjutsu are sealing techniques, the Uzumaki's where in those the best of all the people and Kinjutsu are forbidded technigues. Namikaze-sama's last wish was that you should be treated as a hero but...well...you know what happened. The villagers didn't listen to your father's wish and I think that's the end of your story.''

Naruto started crying and pick a lot of tissues. Yuki picked up Naruto, put him on her lap and hugged him tightly. Naruto cries turned into sobs and after a while, fell he eventually asleep. Yuki sighed softly, scooped Naruto in her arms and put him in bed. She placed the blankets over him and walked away. But before she stepped away, something grabbed her. She turned around and saw that Naruto the one was who grabbed her. Yuki sighed again, lied besides Naruto and threw a few blankets over her. Naruto cuddled to the source of warmth and Yuki fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

Chapter 5: Training

* * *

The next day Naruto stirred but didn't open up his eyes yet. There was one thing that he knew on that moment. That he lied on the most comfortable pillow ever.  
_'So warm and soft, It's even breathing, how funny...wait a minute...breathing?'__  
_Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he lied on Yuki's chest. Naruto blushed.  
_'O-kay. Where are my hands actually?'_  
He looked down and saw his hands around Yuki's waist. Naruto blinked and blushed even more.  
''It's fine otouto, I don't mind, besides we're siblings.''  
Naruto looked up and saw a close to blushing Yuki. Naruto nodded and walked to the bathroom. Both were ready after a few minutes and walked towards the Yukimura Clan's secret training ground.  
''Do you know what a Bunshin is otouto?''  
Naruto nodded and said  
''yeah, an technique which I'm not good at.''  
Yuki laughed and said  
''that's because your an Uzumaki. Uzumaki's have very large Chakra reserves, a Kekkai Genkai. So something as easy as a Bunshin is difficult for them and for you.''  
_'So that explains it,' _thought Naruto.  
''To make your training easier am I going to learn you a technique that is almost the same as the Bunshin no Jutsu. But in your case much easier. The technique is called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and a bit different then a normal Bunshin. If you make a Kage Bunshin and dispel it then you will get the memories of the clone that you dispelled, even the other clone's will revive the memory of the dispelled clone. It's easy for tracking missions but it also makes a training much easier. It normally takes a few hours to learn a technique but if you make a Kage Bunshin then the time is lesser. For example, if a technique takes 2 hours and you make 1 Kage Bunshin then it only 1 hour of training. Question: if a training takes 4 hours and you make 8 Kage Bunshin's, how much time takes the training then?''  
Naruto thought for a few seconds and said  
''half an hour.''  
''That's correct otouto.''  
Suddenly got Yuki an idee and asked  
''say otouto, do you want proof of the Kage Bunshin and that I really get the memory of the my clone ones it dispel itself?''  
Naruto nodded enthusiastic. Yuki made her fingers in a + seal and said  
''kage Bunshin no Jutsu.''  
A clone who looked exactly the same as Yuki appeared in a puff of smoke. The clone took Naruto in the forest while the real Yuki stayed in the training grounds. After a while stopped the clone and said  
''what do you want to do otouto?''  
Naruto smiled devilish and said  
''rock, paper and scissors, with a bet. If I win then we are going to eat Ramen tonight, by Ichiraku Ramen of course and if you win the I will clean up my and your room.''  
Yuki nodded. Both played one game and the clone dispelled itself. Naruto walked towards the real Yuki and asked  
''well, what did we do nee-chan.''  
Yuki smiled and said  
''we played rock, paper and scissors. You made a bet and won.''  
Naruto nodded and started training with Yuki.

Two hours and a lot of Kage Bunshin's later. Naruto completed the kage Bunshin no Jutsu.  
_'That was fast. Well, fast? I completed it in 10 minutes but in his case is it fast and he isn't me. Even a normal Jünin need to take an hour of 8 to complete it.'__  
_''Oké otouto. Make 5 Kage Bunshin's and I will explain the rest.''  
Maruto nodded, makes 5 Kage Bunshin's and Yuki walked to the first clone.  
''You are going into the forest, make 10 other clones and climb up tree's. Without your hands but with Chakra. If a clone is finished, dispel it and go on until only one stands. That one will come to me then for futher instructions.'  
The clone nodded, walked into the forest and Yuki walked towards the second clone.  
''You are going to do the same but instant of tree's is it water. Ones that is over dispel every clone and yourself.''  
The second clone nodded and walked away while Yuki walked towards the third and the fourth clone.  
''You two are going to read the library books. I bought a lot of books of two kinds. Histories and Clans. Make as much clones so that one clone got one book and finish every book.''  
The two clones nodded, walked to the pile of books, maked a lot of clones and Yuki walked to the last clone.  
''For you do I got Academy book with the Academy techniques like the Henge no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu. Make a few clones and learn the whole book.''  
The last clone nodded and walked away. The real Naruto walked to Yuki and said  
''what are we going to do nee-chan?''  
Yuki smiled and said  
''you'll see otouto, you'll see.''

The training is over and Naruto is 6 while Yuki is 9. Naruto knows the Academy techniques and learned the books out the library, no skip that. He knows every single book in every library in Konoha. He can walk up tree's and walk on water. His Taijutsu is mid-Jünin level, his Genjutsu is low-Jünin level and his Ninjutsu is high-Jünin level.

Yuki self in now Kage level on all three things and a master in her kekkai Genkai's. The first is crystal, the second is snow and the last but not least is light. She is current a ANBU captain but she still has feeling but she only shows it around her little brother and the Hokage.

Tomorrow is Naruto going for the first time to the Academy and Yuki get's then her own ANBU squad or not.


	6. Chapter 6: The Academy

Chapter 6: The Academy

* * *

The next day were Naruto and Yuki walking towards the Shinobi Academy. The Academy square was incredible full of people: parents, siblings, childeren, villagers and a lot of cClan's, like the Uchiha's, who where without the eldest prodigy, Hyüga's and so on.  
_'Weird, I got a feeling that somebody is watching me? Maybe a Clan head?'_  
The bell turned on and everyone walked inside. The childeren sat down on the chairs by the desks. while the parents and siblings stood against the walls. Yuki wanted to stand close by her otouto, so she stood between the Uchiha's and the Hyüga's and again she fell that somebody was watching her. She looked to both her side's and saw that both the Uchiha and the Hyüga clan head's where looking at her.  
_'Gulp, if they don't stop it fast, am I going to put them in a crystal cage with a bright light that makes them blind!'__  
_The door moved open and a young man with brown hair in a ponytail with black eyes came in the room. He has a scar across the bridge of his nose and he wore a standard Chünin outfit with a forehead protector around his head. He stopped before the desk in the front of the class and said while smiling  
''my name is Umino Iruka and I'm your teacher for 3 years until you graduate. It's a pleasure to meet you all.''  
The childeren, siblings and parents nodded and suddenly the Hokage appeared out of nowhere.  
''Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?''  
Said a confusing Iruka. The old Hokage smiled and said  
''it's nothing important, just picking someone up.''  
Iruka looked around the class and thought only one little thing.  
_'Who?'_  
Unknown to him, was that the main question what ran in everyone's mind. The Hokage looked around the class, winked at a specific person and disappeared in a familiar puff of smoke, the Shunshin no Jutsu. Iruka blinked and said  
''o-kay, now where were we?''  
Yuki stopped hanging into the wall and walked with a emotionless face to the middle of the class. She looked at Naruto, said while smiling  
''I need to go. I will see you after school otouto,''  
and disappeared in a swirl of white flowers. Iruka looked at the flowers and said  
''she must be from Hana to disappear in flowers.''  
A girl in the class, put her hand in the air and asked  
''what do you mean by that Iruka-sensei?''  
Iruka looked at the girl, smiled and said  
''Hanagakure no sato is a powerful Shinabi village on the other side of the planet in the Land of the Moon and are allies with our village for years. Everyone her disappears in a swirl of leaves but in Hana disappears everyone in a swirl of flowers. But white is a new color, normally is the color blue or green''  
but murmured the last part more to himself.

Meanwhile appeared Yuki in the Hokage's office in a swirl of white flowers. Yuki bowed to the Hokage and asked  
''you called Lord Hokage?''  
''Yes, I got a S+ mission for you. Her is the scroll with information on it,'' said the Hokage while throwing a scroll to Yuki. She catches it and disappeared again in a swirl of white flowers. Hiruzen dropped his pipe in shock and thought  
_'white flowers? Of course, she is the Legendary White Flower!'__  
_He stood up and grabbed a Bingo Book. He opened the book, looked for the right page and read  
**Name: Yukimura Yuki, also known as the Legendary White Flower****  
****Age: 9**  
**Gender: Female**  
**Blood Type: AB Positive**  
**Rank: SSS (Flee immediately on sight)**  
**Birth Place: Yukigakure no sate in the Land of Snow**  
**Birth Date: 8 October**  
**Height: Unknown**  
**Weight: Unknown**  
**Appearance: Long, wavy black hair with white locks and blind blue eyes, almost white**  
**Bounty: 200 million Ryo**  
**Battle Stats:**  
**-Strength=96**  
**-Speed=98**  
**-Vitality/Stamina=94**  
**-Handseals=100**  
**-Chakra=95**  
**-Chakra Control=100**  
**-Genjutsu=96**  
**-Tajijutsu=98**  
**-Ninjutsu=98 (Even Kinjutsu)**  
**-Kenjutsu=98 (A long white, pink, red sword with a few ribbons by the handle)**  
**Total Rating=97.3**

**Known Elements****  
****-Water**  
**-Wind**  
**-Fire**  
**-Crystal**  
**-Snow**  
**-Light**  
**Genkai Kekkai**  
**-Crystal**  
**-Snow**  
**-Light**

**Missions:****  
****D=0**  
**C=0**  
**B=0**  
**A=50**  
**S=100 or more**

**Note: The White Flowers always wears white clothes with flowers on it. She disappeares and reappeares in a swirl of white flowers, that is also the reason why she is named the White Flower. If you see her flee immediately otherwise are you're dead meat. She known a lot of Kinjutsu so beware.**

**Past: The White Flower was born as the heir of the Yukimura Clan. A very powerful Clan in the Land of Snow. But a servant betrayed them. They are killed but the heir escaped thank to her parents. Everyone in the Clan in dead. But not only the clan, even the Village wasn't spared. She later moved to Hanagakure where the Hanakage let her stay in the** **village.**

_'So I was right. What a sad but familiar past. It's no wonder she doesn't trust anyone, except for Naruto than.'_  
The Hokage sighed and put the Bingo Book away.  
_'I hope that she open up more in the future.'_

The time flew and the Academy was out. Naruto came outside and saw, just as she promised, Yuki waiting for him by a tree. He ran to her and hugged her.  
''Nee-chan, nee-chan it was so boring. I did knew everything already. Nobody wanted to be my friend but I do got a rivel and a weird girl, who is always blushing and fainting around me.''  
Yuki laughed and clutched her side.  
_'Unbelievabl_e,_ he is just as dense as his father.'__  
_Naruto pouted and said  
''nee-chan. It isn't funny.''  
''It is and specially with a face like that.''  
Naruto stopped pouting and both walked to home.  
After a few minutes asked Yuki  
''so what did you do in the Academy, other than sabotaging the toilets, otouto?''  
All the color drained from Naruto face.  
_'Oh, oh.'_  
''H-How did you find that out nee-chan.''  
Yuki smiled and said  
''I got my sources otouto.''  
_'Maining, the crystal ball in the Hokage's office.'_  
Naruto laughed in shame and said  
''well, there were a lot of Clan heirs. The Aburama Clan, the Akimichi Clan, the Hyüga Clan, the Inuzuka Clan, the Nara Clan, the Uchiha Clan and lastly the Yamanaka Clan.''  
''That are indeed a lot of Clan heirs otouto, but did you forgot that you are the heir of the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan. Oh, I almost forgot. Because you're my little brother are you also from the Yukimura Clan and I read in a scroll that the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan are distant relatives, so your also a Senj.''  
Naruto jaw dropped and said  
''if that's the case then my full name is Yukimura-Senju-Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.''  
Yuki nodded.


	7. Chapter 7: Parents and Siblings Day

Chapter 7: Parents and Siblings Day

* * *

Naruto in now 8 and top 1 Shinobi in the Academy while his rival is second. Oh, his rival's name is Uchiha Sasuke. A boy with chin-length, black hair that's spiky in the back and onyx (Black) eyes. Yuki is now 11 and still an ANBU captain, she even began to train in Medical Ninjutsu. Unlike her otouto, didn't she know her dream yet, but now she does. She want to protect and help everyone who is precious to her. Like her otouto, the Sandaime Hokage, who she thinks of as a grand-father and Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku. But also the innocent people who doesn't thread her little brother wrong.  
_'Otouto is late. I hope nothing has happened to him.'__  
_The door of the mansion opened and a crying Naruto came in.  
''Otouto! What happened?! Why are you crying?!''  
Said a panicking Yuki, who was running towards Naruto and hugged him. Naruto sobbed in his sister's chest and said after a few minutes of comforting  
''Well you see. I came out the Academy and wanted to get here really fast, so that I could tell you some great news ttebayo. But underway saw I that Hinata-chan was getting surrounded by Kumo Shinobi's, so I decided to save her ttebayo. But the Shinobi's hurted me in progress.''  
Yuki's eyes widened and asked  
''where are you hurt and is Hinata-san alright?''  
''My arm and yes, Hinata-chan is alright and save at home.''  
Yuki sighed in relief and started healing Naruto's arm while thinking  
_'thank the Kami's, that I'm learning Medical Ninjutsu. How could they do that to a innocent young girl? They probably wanted the Byakugan. If I get my hands on them. I'm so going to kill those Kumo Shinobi's for hurting _**_my_**_ little brother. Wait a minute?'__  
_''Otouto, where are the Kumo Shinobi's now?''  
''Huh, oh. Inu-san appeared out of nowhere after I knocked them unconscious with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and took them away.''  
_'I bet that surprised them, that a 8 years old kid can use an A-Rank Kinjutsu. Serves them right. Oh, that reminds me.'_  
''What was the great news you where going to say to me otouto?''  
The wound was healed so Yuki stopped healing it. Naruto smiled and said  
''Tomorrow is it Parents and Siblings Day on school and I was wondering if you would come.''  
Yuki smiled and said  
''I would love to come otouto. (Naruto smiled bright) I will ask the Hokage if I can take tomorrow off oké?''  
Naruto nodded. Yuki disappeared in a swirl of white flowers and reappeared a few minutes later.  
''I can come to the Parents and Siblings day otouto.''  
Naruto smiled again and both decided to go to bed.

The next day walked Naruto and Yuki towards the Academy. Yuki and Naruto were already waiting for a few minutes for the bell and were completely bored, but were after a few minutes of waiting saved by the bell. The students walked to there seats with there parents and sibling next or behind them. Iruka walked in the room and said  
''Before I'm going to say what we are going to do, do I first to know who are here. So I'm first going to name the students and the parents, siblings will tell about them self after that, alright?''  
Everybody nodded. Iruka smiled and said

''Aburame Shino?''  
''Here.'' Said a boy with dark, bushy, brown hair, wearing sunglasses. He wore black pants and a sea, green jacket with a high, upturned collar.  
_'He looks mysterious.'_

''Akimichi Chöji?''  
''Here.'' Said a fa- overweight boy with spiky, brown hair and black eyes. He wore short, black pants, a short sleeved, green haori and a long, white scarf. Under the haori is a white t-shirt with the clan's kanji for 'food' on it.  
_'...No comment.'_

''Haruno Sakura?''  
''Here.'' Said a girl with long, bright, pink hair and large, green eyes. She wore a red, short sleeved qipao dress with white circular designs on it, a white circle on the back and a zipper in front. she also wore tight, dark green pants. She was current looking dreamly at Sasuke.  
_'Oh, great. A fangirl.'_

''Hyüga Hinata?''  
''H-Here.'' Stuttered a girl with short, dark blue hair and white with a lavender shade eyes. She wore navy, blue pants and a cream colored, long sleeved, hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and upper left sleeves.  
_'She looks shy and insercure, but cute.'_

''Inuzuka Kiba?''  
''Here.'' Said a boy with messy, brown hair and sharp, black eyes with slit pupils. He has fangs and red fang marking of the Inuzuka Clan on both his cheeks. He wore dark greyish pants with came just over his knees and a grey, fur lined coat.  
_'Wild.'_

''Nara Shikamaru?''  
''Troublesome. Here.'' Said a lazy(almost sleeping) boy with shoulder length, black hair tied in a spiky, ponytail and narrow, blown eyes. He wore a green lined, mesh t-shirt under a short sleeved, grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it along with brown pants.  
_'To lazy.'_

''Uchiha Sasuke?''  
''Here.'' Said Sasuke. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. White arm warmers and white pants.  
_'So that is otouto's rival. He looks arrogant.'_

''Uzumaki Naruto?''  
''Here ttebayo.'' Said Naruto. He wore black Shinobi sandals with short, orange socks. Short, tight, black pants, a long sleeved, orange t-shirt with a red eddy on the bach and a long sleeved, black haori with a red eddy on the back. Everyone looked at him weirdly, minus Yuki.  
_'Probably his clothes.'_

''Yamanaka Ino?''  
''Here.'' Said a girl with long, blond hair in a high, ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a short, purple, vest like, blouse with a raised collar, a purple, apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers. She was also looking dreamly at Sasuke.  
_'Oh, no. An other fangirl.'_

''Oké and now the parents and/or siblings.''

''My name is Aburame Shibi. I'm the Clan head of the Aburame Clan and a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha. I'm also the father of Shino.'' Said a man with very spiky, short, black hair and a moustache. We wore sunglasses and a high collared, outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back. He wore a forehead protector around his head.  
_'Like father, like son. Also mysterious._

''My name is Akimichi Chöza. I'm the Clan head of the Akimichi Clan, a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha and part of the Ino-Shika-Chö. I'm also the father of Chöji.'' Said a fa- overweight man with long, red hair, purple markings on his cheeks and closed eyes. He wore a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for 'food' on it. He also wore a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector.  
_'Also. no comment.'_

''My name is Haruno Kizachi and I'm a Shinobi of Konoha. I'm also the father of Sakura.'' Said a man with dull, pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom and blue eyes. He has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a dark, loose fitting kimono shirt which has a green, inner lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt and a burgundy colored pants.  
_'Looks_ _strict.'_

''My name is Haruno Mebuki and I'm a Kunoichi of Konoha. I'm also the mother of Sakura.'' Said a woman with shoulder length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face and green eyes. She wore a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back and pink pants.  
_'I have no idee what I need to say about her.'_

''My name is Hyüga Hiashi. I'm the Clan head of the Hyüga Clan and a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha. I'm also the father of Hinata.'' Said a man with long, black hair and white eyes. He wore a very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori and a forehead protector around his head.  
_'He looks also arrogant. Nothing like his sweet daughter.'_

''My name is Hyüga Hanabi and the little sister of Hinata.'' Said a cute, small girl with dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face and white eyes. She wore a sleeveless, blue v neck t-shirt with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts.  
_'She is also cute, like her big sister.'_

''My name is Inuzuka Tsume. I'm the Clan head of the Inuzuka Clan and a Tokubetsu Jünin Kunoichi of Konoha. I'm also the mother of Kiba.'' Said a woman with long, spiky, untamed brown hair and black slit pupils. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wore a standard Jünin outfit with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs. She didn't wore her forehead protector.  
_'She looks exactly like Kiba-san.'_

''My name is Inuzuka Hana. I'm a Chünin Kunoichi of Konoha and the sister of Kiba.'' Said a girl with long, brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and large, black eyes. She also has the red markings of the Inuzuka Clan on her cheeks and a light shade of lipstick. She wore a beige Konoha medic uniform and a forehead protector around her head.  
_'She looks kind.'_

''Troublesome. My name is Nara Shikaku. I'm the Clan head of the Nara Clan and Jünin Shinobi commander of Konoha. I'm also part of the Ino-Shika-Chö and father of Shikamaru.'' Said a bored man with dark hair tied up into a spiky, ponytail and dark eyes. He has two scars on the right side of his face. He wore a meshed t-shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards with a forehead protector around his head.  
_'Troublesome ka. Like father, like son.'_

''My name is Nara Yoshino. I'm a Chünin Kunoichi of Konoha and mother of Shikamaru.'' Said a woman with long, brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face and black eyes. She wore a pink blouse and dark coloured skirt along with an apron over it. She didn't wore her forehead protector._  
__'At last, she doesn't say troublesome. She also looks kind.'_

''My name is Uchiha Fugaku. I'm the Clan head of the Uchiha Clan, head of the Konoha Military Police Force and a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha. I'm also the father of Sasuke.'' Said a man with short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyxc eyes. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back. He wore a forehead protector around his head.  
_'Indeed. Like father, like son. Even he looks_ arrogant.'

''My name is Uchiha Mikoto. I'm a Jünin Kunoichi of Konoha and the mother of Sasuke.'' Said a woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron. She didn't wear a forehead protector.  
_'At last, she isn't arrogant. I think she is the total opposite. Ske looks nice and kind.'_

''My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm a ANBU captain of Konoha and I'm also the elder brother of Sasuke.'' Said a young man with jet black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades and onxy eyes. He has long, pronounced tear troughs under his eyes. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with bandages around his ankles, black pants and a forehead protector around his head.  
_'Handsome and doesn't look arrogant.'_

''My name is Yamanaka Inoichi. I'm the Clan head of the Yamanaka Clan, a Jünin Shinobi of Konoha and the last member of Ino-Shika-Chö. I'm also the father of Ino.'' Said a man with long, blond hair reaching into his back which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail with blue, green eyes. He wore the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori.  
_'No comment.'_

Everyone looked at the last person and Itachi thought  
_'She looks like a godness.'_

''My name is Yukimura Yuki. I'm also knows as the Legendary White Flower. I'm the Clan head of the Yukimura Clan and I'm a SSS Rank Kunoichi of Hanagakure. I'm a SSS Rang ANBU captain of Konoha and adoptive elder sister of Naruto.'' Said Yuki. She wore a white, short kimono with pink and red Sakure leaves on it. The sleeves of the kimono came to the wrist and the underside of the kimono came above her knees. The obi was the same pink as the sakura leaves on the kimono self and made in a butterfly behind her. She wore white socks and white Shinobi sandals. Her weapon pouch, which is also white, on her right lag and a white head protector with a flower and a leaf on it around her head.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Iruka: _'So she is Naruto sister I heard so much about.'_  
Shino: _'She is already a Kunoichi?'_  
Chöji: _'Food.'_  
Sakura: '_So she is the sister of Naruto-baka. I hope she doesn't steal my Sasuke-kun away!'_  
Hinata: _'S-She is pretty.'_  
Kiba: _'Who is she again?'_  
Skikamaru: _'Troublesome.'_  
Sasuke: _'So she is the one who trains the dobe. I'm much more superior then that dope. She need to train me, not him.'_  
Naruto: _'That's my kind sister ttebayo.'_  
Ino: _'It looks like she loves flowers. Maybe we could be friends and work together at my mother's flower shop?'_

Shibi:_ 'I'm surprised that she is already a Kunoichi.'_  
Chöza: _'Food.'_  
Kizachi: _'Even she is from a Clan. The monster must have threatened her to become a little brother.'_  
Mebuki: _'Adoptive? She adopted the monster.'_  
Hiashi: _'I need to get her in the Hyüga Clan.'_  
Hanabi: _'I never have heard about her.'_  
Tsume:_ 'I heard a lot about her. I think I'm going to give her a gift for all the thing that she has done.'_  
Hana:_ 'I always wanted to go to Hana, mabye she can help me.'_  
Shikaku: _'Troublesome.'_  
Yoshino:_ 'I heard about her.'_  
Fugaku: _'Somebody as powerful as her do I need in my Clan.'_  
Mikoto: _'I always wanted a daughter like her. Mabye if I ask her...'_  
Itachi:_ 'Strong and beautiful ka. Looks like Naruto-kun is finally happy. But she is going to be mine.'_  
Inoichi:_ 'Flowers ka. I think Ino is going to like her.'_

Everyone recoverd from the shock and Iruka said  
''now that's done. We teachers are going to ask the students question and the parents or siblings may help.''  
Everyone nodded again and the teachers asked a lot of questions to the students. To the surprised parents and much to Yuki's amusing were Naruto's answers all correct. Suddenly walked Mizuki walked towards Naruto and thought devilish  
_'I know that you don't know this answer brat. You were sabotaging the toilets that day.'__  
_''Naruto, what do you know about Kekkai Genkai's?''  
Yuki narrowed her eyes and thought  
_'Sorry traitor, that isn't going to work. Otouto knows every single book in Konoho. I already knows your plan and it wont work.'__  
_Naruto smiled and said  
''A kekkai Genkai are abilities that past down from generation to generation. There are 3 types. Döjutsu, like the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan or Byakugan of the Hyüga Clan. A other kekkai Genkai is going from body to body, like the Smoke Transformation of the Iburi Clan. The last Kekkai Genkai allows you to combind the elements. Like the Blaze-, Boil-, Crystal-, Dark-, Dust-, Explosion-, Ice-, lava-, Light-, Magnet-, Scorch-, Snow-, Steel-, Storm-, Swift- and lastly Wood release.''  
Everyone's jaw, minus Yuki, dropped again.  
_'That's my little brother.'_  
The rest of the day were there a lot of activities. Naruto became the top 1 Shinobi and Hinata was the top 1 Kunoichi in class.


	8. Chapter 8: Graduate

Chapter 8: Graduate

* * *

Naruto is 12 and Yuki is 15. A week after the Parents and Siblings Day were the Uchiha's massacred. Uchiha Itachi killed everyone except his little brother Sasuke. Sasuke said Itachi did it to test his capacity, but Yuki thinks there's more to it. Naruto was in de Academy and Yuki was running to the Hokage's office. Yuki disappeared and reappeared in the office in a swirl of white flowers. The Hokage looked up from the pile of paperwork and asked kindly  
''Is there something wrong Yukimura-sama?''  
''You still haven't found a way to defeat paperwork? Oh well, my question was: what is the real reason why the Uchiha's were killed?''  
The Hokage sighed, used a Privacy Jutsu and said  
''I was already wondering when you would come to me for that. It's true, Itachi didn't kill his own family to test his capacity, there is much more behind it. The Uchiha Clan were, after a while, doing mysterious. I asked Itachi, who is one of my most trusted people, to spy on his own Clan. He found out that the Clan was planning to take over Konoha. The Council, Itachi and I talked about what to do about it, but didn't found a solution. Danzö worked behind our backs, again and made a proposal with Itachi. Or someone else will kill his Clan along with himself, or he would kill them himself. Itachi chose to do it himself, but asked Danzö that he could spare his little brother. Danzö agreed and the Clan was killed that night.''  
Yuki collapsed in the chair behind her and said  
''that stuptid Council. First they destroyed my otouto's life and now Itachi-san's life. Why didn't you come to me, I could have helped you with finding a solution for it?''  
''I may have kind of forget it .''  
Yuki facepalmed. The Hokage laughed and asked seriously  
''Yukimura-sama, can you do me a favor? (Yuki looked up.) You see, before the Clan was killed came Itachi here to say goodbye. Itachi is still loyal to me and can enter my office whenever he wants. But if I'm not here or I'm died and he is in the neighborhood, wounded or sick then he is going to have a few problems. That's why I gave him an address. If I'm not here then he can go to that address.''  
''Let me quess, it's my address?''  
The Hokage nodded and said  
''correct. You're the other most trusted person of me and I knew that you would understand.''  
Yuki sighed and said  
''fine. If his wounded, sick or anything and he is in the neighborhood, then I help him. Besides, he isn't a traitor, but a loyal Shinobi of Konoha.''  
The Hokage smiled and said  
''thank you.''  
Yuki disappeared and Hiruzen thought  
_'and hurry up and fall in love with him! I want a lot of grand childeren!'_

The next day was Naruto exited. he was going to graduate today. He entered the classroom and waited for the rest and Iruka-sensei. The door opens and Sasuke came in. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and thought  
_'I still need to ask his sister to train me. Then I can average my family and kill my brother.'__  
_The opens again and a few other's came in.  
''Ino-pig!''  
''Forehead!''  
Naruto sighed and thought  
_'and here we go again.'__  
_The door slides open and Ino and Sakura came in.  
''I was here first Ino-pig!''  
Ino snorted.  
''Yeah right. My foot was here earlier then yours!''  
They both ran to Sasuke to sit next to him. Sakura pushed Naruto to the ground because he was in the way and all fast was the female population in war. The door slides open again and Iruka came in.  
''Be quiet! Sit down and keep still!''  
Everyone sat down and Iruka sighed.  
''Today is the gratuation day. You guys are going to do three tests. The first test is writing exams. By the second test are we going outside to throw kunai's and shuriken's. The last test is also inside and I will explain that one after we did the other two tests.''  
The students plus Naruto nodded. Iruka walked around the class and placed an exam on each desk. He sat down on his own desk and shouted  
''alright, don't cheat and start!''  
The students wrote and wrote. Naruto was done after 10 minutes, while Sasuke after 20 minutes and Hinata was done after 25 minutes. Soon everyone was finished and ran, minus Naruto who used the Shunshin no Jutsu, outside.  
''Alright, line up in two groups. The boys left and the girls right.''  
Everyone lined up and the boys were first. Everyone revived 5 kunai's and 5 shuriken's. Naruto ended up first, Sasuke second, then Shino, then Chöji, the Shikamaru and lastly Kiba. After the boys were the girls. Hinata became first, Ino was second and Sakura was last. Everyone walked inside, minus Naruto who used again the Shunshin no Jutsu, and waited for Iruka. Iruka came in and said  
''I will call you one by one and then that person will come along with me. Any questions? No, good.''  
''Aburame Shino?''  
Shino stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his head.  
''Akimichi Chöji?''  
Chöji stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his head.  
''Haruno Sakura?''  
Sakura stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around her head and behind her ears.  
''Hyüga Hinata?''  
Hinata stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around neck.  
''Inuzuka Kiba?''  
Kiba stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his head.  
''Nara Shikamaru?''  
Shikamaru stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his left upper arm.  
''Uchiha Sasuke?''  
Sasuke stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around his head.  
''Uzumaki Naruto?''  
Naruto stood up and walked to the other classroom. He stopped before Iruka and the other teachers. Iruka smiled, thought  
_'good luck Naruto!'_  
and said  
''alright Naruto, first the Henge no Jutsu!''  
Naruto nodded, crossed his fingers and a puff of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and in the place of Naruto stood the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Legendary Yellow Flash, his father. Iruka's jaw dropped along with a few others.  
_'So I was right that Naruto is the son of the Fourth. I'm not exactly that surprised, Naruto is almost his clone. But it looks like I'm looking at the real one!'__  
_Iruka shook his head and said  
''you can change back Naruto.''  
The Fourth- I mean Naruto changed back and said  
''what's next Iruka-sensei?''  
Iruka smiled again and said  
''next is the Kawarimi no Jutsu!''  
Naruto smiled and suddenly stood Mizuki for the teachers instant of Naruto. The rest looked at Mizuki's chair and saw a smiling Naruto sitting in the chair. And again dropped Iruka's jaw with again a few other teachers.  
_'Without handseals!?'_  
Naruto stood up and walked to the front while Mizuki walked back to his chair. Iruka smiled again and said  
''and lastly the Bunshin no Jutsu! Make three of them to pass.''  
Naruto smiled and crossed his arms again.

_Flashback no Jutsu.__  
__The day of an other training has ended and Yuki along with Naruto were walking to home. But Yuki suddenly stopped. She turned around to look at Naruto and said_  
_''I almost forgot. Naruto you know that when you graduate that you need to do the Bunshin no Jutsu right? (Naruto nodded.) And you also know that you can do the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu instant of the normal Bunshin right. (Naruto nodded again.) Well as you already know, you can't do the Bunshin, so I got an idee for that. If you are going to graduate, just make a normal Bunshin seal and say ''Bunshin no Jutsu'' but make instant of a Bunshin an Kage Bunshin. But don't say that you maked a Kage Bunshin, oké otouto?''_  
_Naruto nodded and both walked furter._  
_End Flashback no Jutsu._

''Bunshin no Jutsu.''  
Five puffs of smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and there stood five Bunshin's but unknown to the teachers were they Kage Bunshin's. Iruka smiled and said  
''you're graduated Naruto, congratulations. Black, blue or costume made?''  
Naruto walked to Iruka and picked a long black forehead protector. he placed it around his head, said while bowing  
''thank you for everything Iruka-sensei,''  
and walked to the rest of the class. Meanwhile, Iruka was in shock.  
_'His sister did even teach him manners!'__  
_Naruto sat down and Iruka came in.  
''Yamanaka Ino?''  
Ino stood up, walked away and came back a few minutes later with a forehead protector around her waist. Iruka walked again in, smiled at all the soon-to-be Genin's and said  
''Meet me here tomorrow at the same time as always to meet your teams and team Jünin.''  
Iruka almost walked out the door but suddenly a swirl of white flowers appeared.  
''Nee-chan! I'm graduated!''  
Yuki smiled at her little brother and said  
''congratulations otouto! Should we go to Ichiraku to celebrade?''  
Naruto nodded and hugged Yuki. Both Shunshined out the Academy and appeared by the Ichiraku. Teuchi and Ayame smiled at the two and Teuchi asked  
''it's good to see you two again, what are the orders?''


	9. Chapter 9: Team 7

Chapter 9: Team 7

* * *

Naruto was walking to the Academy and thought  
_'I wonder who is my team is? I just hope that it isn't Sasuke. Otherwise will he demand training with my sister, again. Sigh. He just can't understand that my sister doesn't want to train him and he can't make her. He maybe superior here to almost everyone, except ji-san and the Council of course, but he isn't to Yuki and me. Hm, I still remember the first time that he demanded- uhh, asked my sister for training.'_

_Flashback no Jutsu.__  
__The Parents and Sibling Day was over and everyone walked towards their houses. Well, almost everyone. Yuki and Naruto decided to talk to Iruka. Iruka was a kind of big brother to Naruto. Yuki, Naruto and Iruka were talking and a certain Uchiha decided to disturb. Yuki sighed and asked_  
_''is there something you want to say to me Uchiha-san?''_  
_''I want you to train me!''_  
_Yuki sighed again and said_  
_''I'm sorry Uchiha-san but I'm already training my little brother. Family comes first. Besides, you can't command me, You got no authority over over me.''_  
_Sasuke looked mad and stormed away. Unknown to all, a certain Uchiha ANBU listen along with them. The Uchiha's walked away but not before Uchiha Itachi winked at Yuki. Yuki blushed and looked away, while thinking_  
_'Why is my heart beating fast? I think my face looks like a tomato now.'_  
_''Sama?''_  
_Yuki looked up and saw a concerned Iruka._  
_''Are you alright Yukimura-sama?''_  
_''I'm fine Iruka-san, no need to worry about me.''_  
_Iruka nodded but did catch the lie._  
_'She probably doesn't want to talk about it.'_  
_''Nee-chan? When are we going home, I'm hungry ttebayo!''_  
_Yuki smiled, wished Iruka a good evening and walked to home with Naruto hot on her tail._  
_End Flashback no Jutsu_

Naruto sighed and walked the class in. The class was already full except for two places, one by Hinata and one by Sakura. Normally was he planning on going to sit next to his crush Sakura, but after a good talk with a certain sister, decided he to sit next to Hinata. He walked towards Hinata and asked kindly  
''do you mind if I sit next to you Hinata-chan?''  
_'H-He w-wants to s-sit next to m-me and h-he even c-called me H-Hinata-chan!'__  
_Hinata smiled with a really red face and Naruto smiled while sitting on the chair. Iruka smiled and said  
''alright. After you know on which team you sit, will a Jünin-sensei get you and your team. Team one...''

Meanwhile on the other side of the village. Yuki walked to the Memorial Stone and saw a Jünin with silver/grey hair. He wore a standard Jünin outfit, a mask over his mouth and nose and a forehead protector around his left eye.  
''Should you be at the Academy Hatake-san?''  
The Jünin turned around and said  
''well, I was sleeping under a very big tree and woke up late. So I ran to the Academy but, a black cat was in the way, so I had to take a long way around. But a thief appeared out of nowhere. I attacked him and ended up here.''  
_'Oké. The first lie, I believe. The other lies, are completely bull shit.'__  
_''And what about you? Should you be in the Academy?''  
Yuki smiled a little and said  
''I'm an ANBU captain and already out the Academy. My name is Yukimura Yuki but I think you know me as The Legendary White Flower or as the elder sister of Naruto, your sensei's son.''  
''I see. I'm sorry sempai, I didn't recognise you. Also my name is Hatake Kakashi, so please call me Kakashi sempai.''

Meanwhile in the Academy.  
''Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyüga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke.''  
Naruto slammed his head on the table as did Sasuke. Hinata thought happy  
_'I-I'm in N-Naruto-kun's t-team.'__  
_''Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura and Aburame Shino.''  
''Team 9 is on this moment still calculating. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chöji.''  
Ino also slammed her head on the table and murmured something about  
''why his team?''

Meanwhile with Yuki and a one-eyed Jünin.  
''Can I ask you a question Kakashi-san?''  
Kakashi raised a brow but nodded.  
''You're ordered by the Council to train the Uchiha aren't you?''  
Kakashi said nor did nothing.  
''I know that you don't want to train him, but you want to train my little brother, you sensei's son right. (Kakashi nodded.) In that case, go ahead and train my little brother. If the Council got a problem with that, call me.''  
Kakashi nodded again and said  
''thank you sempai.''  
Yuki smiled a bit and disappeared in a swirl of white flowers.

Meanwhile in the Academy.  
''Where is our sensei? He or she is late ttebayo!''  
Hinata said shyly  
''P-Please don't s-shout N-Naruto-kun!''  
''But Hinata-chan, sensei is 3 hours late. The others and even Iruka-sensei is already gone!''  
''Shut up dobe, I'm sure he hase a good excuse for it.''  
Suddenly got Naruto an idee and walked to the door. He picked a eraser and put a special Füinjutsu on it. A few years ago talked Yuki and Naruto over Füinjutsu. The Uzumaki's are masters in it, it's like a family bloodline, a tradition. But Yuki isn't a Uzumaki. However, for Naruto is Yuki family so he thought is was oké that she could learn it to, he didn't think his parents would mind. Yuki is now Füinjutsu master lever 8 and high-kage level while Naruto is now Füinjutsu master level 6 and high-Jünin level. Naruto placed the eraser between the door and the wall and sat down on a chair.  
_'Hopefully, that teach him or her not to be late.'_  
The door opens and the eraser fell on a man with silver/grey hair. But suddenly orange paint came out the eraser. Instant of silver/grey hair turned it into orange hair.  
''He fell for it, he fell for it.''  
Hinata decided to keep still and Sasuke thought  
_'For real? Is he really a Jünin?'_  
The man picked the eraser up and said  
''how should i say this? My first impressions of you guys are...maa, I hate you.''  
The faces of the three Gennin Shinobi fell.  
''Meet me at the roof.''  
He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto thought with narrowed eyes  
_'A Kage Bunshin? No, the Shunshin no Jutsu.'__  
_Naruto disappeared in a swirl of green leaves and appeared on the roof. A few second later came Hinata and Sasuke through the roof door. They all, except for the Jünin, sat on the ground.  
''Well Team 7, why don't you introduce youselves? I start. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes.''  
''Huh?''  
''As for my dream...I have a few hobbies. Alright you're next blondie.''  
''My name is Yukimura-Uzumaki Naruto._ 'I say my full name when the time comes.'_ I like ramen, nee-chan and training with my nee-chan and I hate traitor, people who hurt my family or friends and people who can't see the difference between a sealed kunai in a scroll and a Jinchüriki. (Sasuke narrow his eyes at that and thought _'a what?'_ Kakashi also narrowed his eyes but thought _'so he knows it already.'_) My hobbies are pulling pranks and training with nee-chan. My dream is to become Hokage, so that the village will recognize my existence.''  
_'I see. He grew up in a interesting way. I think I should thank sempai for that.'__  
_''Oké, next.''  
''M-My name i-is Hyüga Hainata. I l-like a certain s-someone and my s-sister Hanabi. I h-hate the Caged Bird seal. My h-hobbies are reading and dancing. My dream is to r-remove the Caged Bird Seal from e-every H-Hyüga and to become a g-great Kunoichi.''  
_'Thank you kami-sama that I didn't get a fangirl!'_  
''Last guy.''  
''My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of thing that I like. Also, it isn't a dream but a mission. To revive my Clan and to...kill a certain man.''  
_'I hope he doesn't mean me.'__  
__'Just as I thought...'_  
''Alright, you three have all unique personalities. I like that. We are going to do a mission tomorrow.''  
Naruto smiled and said  
''what kind of mission Kakashi-sensei?''  
''A survival mission.''  
''B-But sensei. W-We had those at t-the A-Academy already.''  
''It's a special misson.''  
''Then what kind of mission then ttebayo.''  
Suddenly Kakashi laughed while Sasuke kept himself still.  
''W-Why are you s-smiling sensei.''  
He stopped laughing and said  
''Well, if I'm going to say this than you guys are not going to like it.''  
Kakashi put up a scared face and said  
''Out of the 27 graduates, are only 9 becoming Genin's. The others will be sent back to the Acaemy.''  
Hinata and Sasuke looked horrified and Naruto looked...like he couldn't really care?  
''See? You three are surprised! Bring you're Shinobi equipment's and meet me at 5 A.M!''  
_'I'm not going back to the Academy, besides I'm already Jünin-level. I will surprise him tomorrow.'__  
__'W-What! I don't want to s-separated from N-Naruto-kun!'_  
_'I can't fail, I still have to kill Itachi!'_  
Kakashi turned around, waved and said  
''Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You throw up if you do it.''  
Hinata and Sasuke again looked horrified and Naruto just smiled?


	10. Chapter 10: The bell test

Chapter 10: The bell test

* * *

''Otouto? Please wake up. You don't want to be late for the test right?''  
Naruto woke up and saw a smiling Yuki before him. Naruto blushed and pouted. Yuki laughed and started making breakfast. Naruto came out his room and saw a delicious breakfast on the table.  
_'To bad that I may not eat it.'_  
Yuki smiled and asked  
''where are you waiting for? Come and eat breakfast otouto.''  
''But nee-chan! Kakashi-sensei said not to eat breakfast!''  
Yuki sighed and said  
''he only suggested it, not order it. Besides, it's not smart to skip breakfast. You need all the energie you need and specially if your up against Kakashi-san.''  
Naruto nodded and started eating. After a few minutes picked Naruto all his Shinobi stuff and Yuki cleaned the table.  
''Bye nee-chan!''  
Yuki smiled, hugged Naruto and said  
''good luck and don't hurt Kakashi-san to much, oké?''  
Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Yuki smiled again and thought  
_'you really grow fast, don't you otouto.'_  
Yuki sighed and walked to the Hokage tower to get a mission.

Meanwhile appeared Naruto in the training grounds. He sat down on the ground and waited for Hinata-chan, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. A few minutes and yawns later came Hinata and Sasuke in the training grounds.  
''Good morning Hinata-chan, Sasuke.''  
''G-Good morning N-Naruto-kun.''  
''Hn.''  
Hinata sat down next to Naruto and Sasuke decided to keep standing. 3 hours latercame Kakashi in a puff of smoke. He looked at the three Gennin's before him and smiled. Naruto was fast asleep, Hinata was also fast asleep and lied against Naruto with Naruto's hands around Hinata's waist while Sasuke lied, also fast asleep, against Naruto's back with his own back.  
_'My three cute little Gennin's. To bad I don't have a camera with me. Well, I probably should wake them up.'__  
_Kakashi walked first towards Sasuke and shook him awake. Sasuke awoke, stood up and glared at Kakashi.  
_'He seriously got a few problems.'__  
_Thought Kakashi while sweat-dropping at the ''last'' Uchiha and woke up Hinata. Hinata woke up slowly but when she saw in who's arm's she lied, fainted she. Kakashi had the urge to face-palm but didn't to it.  
_'I totally forgot about that.'_  
Kakashi sighed and woke up Naruto. Naruto awoke and saw the position in which he lied. He blushed and gentle put Hinata to the ground. He softly shook her awake and Hinata woke up for the second time that moment.  
''Yo.''  
The three Gennin's looked at Kakashi and glared at him.  
_'Damn, my three cute little students are mad at me.'__  
_''Sorry folks. An old woman with groceries needed help so I...''  
''Save it ttebayo!''  
Kakashi picked up a alarm (don't ask where it came from) and put it on a log. He picked two bells and said  
''The time limit is noon. From now to than do you have to get a bell from me to succeed this test. If you don't get a bell than tou be tied up a log post while the other's eat lunch before you.''  
Hinata and Sasuke put their hands on their stomachs and both thought at the same time  
_'So that is why he told us not to eat breakfast.'_  
Naruto smiled and thought  
_'I'm glad that I listened to nee-chan.'_  
Kakashi smiled at the three, well their think that he smiled because his visible eye looked like a upside down U.  
''oké. Shinobi's always hide and hide their presences... Go!''  
The three disappeared and Kakashi thought  
_'Sasuke is hiding in the tree next to me but isn't hiding his chakra. Hinata in hiding in the bushes and is hiding her chakra well. And lastly Naruto... Where is he? Damn, he is hiding his chakra to much, I can't feel it. Sempai trained him to good.'_  
Suddenly out of nowhere came a few shuriken's. Kakashi stepped aside and Sasuke came out the tree.  
''Shinobi Tactics Know-How Number 1 Taijutsu.''  
Kakashi put his hand in his weapon pouch and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
_'Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat, why would he pick a weapon?'_  
Kakashi put his hand out the pouch and a orange book sat in his hand. On the book stood Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto quietly coughed.  
_'Oh great. A pervert.'_  
Sasuke looked mad at Kakashi and asked  
''why are you reading?''  
kakashi looked at him deadpanned and said  
''why? because I want to find out the end of course.''  
Sasuke attacked and the battle started. Well, battle? Sasuke used Taijutsu but failed at hiting kakashi, while Kakashi self was reading the por... romance book and catching the fists and feet of Sasuke. Kakshi had enough and knocked Sasuke unconscious.  
Meanwhile heard Hinata something in the bushes next to her.  
''Byakugan!''  
Veins appeared around her eyes and her sight turned black/gray/white.  
_'B-But there i-is n-nobody h-here?'_  
''Psst! Behind you Hinata.''  
Hinata turned around and a swirl of leafes gathered around her. Suddenly was she somewhere else.  
_'G-Genjutsu or s-something else?'_  
''H-Hinata-chan.''  
Hinata turned around and saw a incredible injured Naruto leaning on a tree.  
''N-Naruto-kun!''  
_'N-No, i-it's a G-Genjutsu. N-Naruto-kun is m-much stronger t-than that.'_  
Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and shouted softly  
''K-Kai.''  
The Genjutsu was released but before her stood still an injured Naruto.  
_'I-It's r-real this t-time.'_  
Thought a horrified Hinata and fainted with a 'thud' to the ground. The injured Naruto  
released the Henge and in the place of Naruto stood Kakashi.  
_'Shinobi Tactics Know-How Number 2 Genjutsu. I'm surprised that she did know it was a Genjutsu but was my Henge to injured or something? Ne, don't think so. Now, where is Naruto-kun?'  
_''Wind Release: Twin Wind Blades!''  
Kakashi looked up and saw Naruto with two wind swords in his hands going towards him.  
_'Looks like Naruto-kun is a Wind Releaser, like sensei. But that is a B-Rank Jutsu, damn sempai trained him good.'  
_''Shinobi Tactics Know-How Number 3 Ninjutsu.''  
Kakashi picked two kunai's and the battle between Naruto and Kakashi began. It was a good battle until Kakashi came behind Narutowith his hand in a tiger seal. Naruto jumped out of the way and maked a seal himself.  
''Good Naruto. Never let enemies get behind you.''  
Naruto smiled brightly and said, almost shouted  
''Thank Kakashi-sensei.''  
Kakashi smiled under his mask, well Naruto thought that he smiled because his visible eye looked like a upside down U. The two started fighting again but this time used Naruto water blades.  
''Say Naruto. Which element do you all got?''  
''My primary is wind of my father and water of my mother. My secondary is fire of furball and lighting.''  
Kakashi dropped his jaw, thanks to the mask didn't Naruto see it.  
_'S-Say w-what? 4 of the 5 elements! A Gennin only has one, a Jünin two or three and a kage five... Wait... Furball? Who is that? Nevermind. I ask later, it's time.'_  
A second after Kakashi thought that rings the alarm. Sasuke and Hinata, who woke up a few minutes ago, sat on the ground and Naruto was tied up on a log post.  
''Well, non of you need to return to the Academy. You three, except for Naruto, should quit be Shinobi's.''  
Sasuke became mad and attacked Kakashi. Smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and Kakashi sat on Sasuke.  
''Do you guys think being a Shinobi is easy?''  
''W-What do y-you mean K-Kakashi-sensei?''  
''You three don't understand the answer of this test.''  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked quietly  
''the answer?''  
''Yes, the answer to determine whether you pass or fail. The answer is...''  
But before Kakashi could finish that said Naruto  
''Teamwork.''  
Everyone looked at him weirdly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again, Hinata looked confused and Kakashi smiled proudly.  
''That correct Naruto. Teamwork. Really, why do you think you all split up after the Academy and form a team. To use teamwork. Sasuke! You think that those two are weak and a burden to you and acted on you're own. Hinata! I know that you doubt youself, get more confident. And Naruto. I know that you made a Kage Bunshin and tried to talk to Sasuke about the teamwork but failed. I'm proud at you.''  
Naruto smiled a little in embarrassment. Kakashi sighed, stood up and walked to the Memorial Stone.  
''Look at this... Their are numerouse names carved into this stone. The names of the the people on this stone are heroes. But not normal heroes, they are K.I.A.''  
Hinata and Sasuke looked both confused while Naruto became sad and looked a bit away.  
''Looks like Naruto knows about this. K.I.A. means Killed In Action. This stone means a lot to us Shinobi's. The names of family, friends, are carved into this stone.''  
Kakashi sighed again and said while looking over his shoulder  
''I will give Sasuke and Hinata one more chance. But the battle after the lunch is much more harder. Only those who had lunch are up to the challenge But! Don't let Naruto eat. If anyone feeds him, that person will immediately fail.''  
Kakashi disappeared and Sasuke and Hinata started eating. After a few seconds looked Hinata around for someone. She didn't saw him and started feeding Naruto.  
''Hinata. Are you crazy. What if Kakashi-sensei will found out.''  
Hinata looked at Sasuke and said  
''K-Kakashi-sensei isn't h-here n-now and i-if we h-hafe to f-fight against Kakashi-sensei t-then we a-all need o-our energy.''  
Sasuke looked at his own bento, sighed, put it in front of Naruto and said  
''He can take mine to.''  
Naruto and Hinata smiled. Suddenly the cloud became gray, thunder appeared and an explosion appeared before the three. The smoke cleared and a MAD Kakashi stood there.  
_'Help!'_  
Was the thought that ran in all three minds.  
''You guys!''  
The sky cleared and Kakashi said while smiling  
''Pass.''  
''Huh.''  
''P-Pass? H-How?''  
Kakashi face became emotionless again and he said  
''You guys are the first. People I had before were blockheads who just listened to what I said. Shinobi's need to think beyond the normal. In the world of Shinobi's, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are ever worse scum. An friend of mine said that ones. The training ends here. Everyone passes!''


End file.
